La verdadera utilidad de la ropa
by KaoruB
Summary: A Izumi ir de compras le resultaba del todo indiferente, mientras que para Ryoma se volvía prácticamente una misión... ¿Y para qué sirve en definitiva comprar tanta ropa?


_**Disclaimer: Love Stage! y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiki Eiki y Taishi Zao**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_Es el segundo animé yaoi que he recorrido y sus personajes me han parecido muy simpáticos. He aquí una pequeña escena imaginada para ellos._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**La verdadera utilidad de la ropa**

* * *

La tienda estaba atestada de ansiosos clientes e Izumi estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Miró a Ryoma con súplica e impaciencia mientras éste arrimaba sobre su torso la trigésimo quinta opción de camisa que se había propuesto comprarle, evaluando si le convenía.

-Quiero ir a casa, Ryoma –gimió infantilmente cuando ya no lo soportó.

-Demasiado opaca, no combina con el color de tus ojos –murmuró el otro sin hacerle caso.

-Ryoma… -insistió el chico.

-Los cuadros no te van –repuso aquél desechando la camisa trigésimo sexta.

-Por favor…

-Demasiado pretenciosa –murmuró para sí el interpelado probando con la trigésimo séptima.

Que Izumi tuviera un _pequeño _problema a la hora de vestirse adecuadamente vaya y pase, pero que Ryoma, a su vez, tuviera el _pequeño _problema de empeñarse en resolverlo de modo arbitrario ya era el acabose para el pobre aspirante a mangaka profesional. Sin duda podría afirmarse que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aunque habría que notar la llamativa ironía.

Si había algo en este mundo que le producía apatía y una absoluta indiferencia desde pequeño, ese algo era la necesidad de comprar ropa. Izumi simplemente usaba lo primero que asomase en los cajones y nunca se había preocupado por ello más de lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, tal vez considerase comprar una camisa cuando la que venía usando se le rompía o le quedaba chica. Ni que hablar cuando se trataba de reponer pantalones o zapatillas, las prendas más agobiantes de adquirir según su experiencia.

Pero hete aquí que ahora salía nada menos que con un actor, es decir, uno de los profesionales más estrictos en cuanto a estética, y el mundo _fashion_ comenzó a perseguirlo con las alevosas intenciones de cobrarle caro aquel desinterés. Las directrices cuasi-femeninas que embargaban a Ryoma en ese instante y que lo impulsaban a salir de compras nomás para que vaya bien vestido le resultaban del todo ajenas y exasperantes.

Se rascó la cabeza con aire compungido y sólo entonces Ryoma reparó en su agotamiento.

-Paciencia, Izumi, ya termino –dijo con dulzura.

-Quiero irme a casa –volvió a gimotear el otro.

-¿No te gusta que te compre ropa nueva? –se inquietó aquél.

-No es eso.

-¿Prefieres elegir tú los colores?

-Tampoco.

-¿Tienes hambre y por eso quieres volver a casa sin importar las camisas?

Entonces Izumi, gracias a la acumulación de cansancio, fastidio y la falta de consideración de su novio, cerró los puños y profirió a voz en cuello una de las verdades más lógicas del universo:

-¡Por qué diablos quieres comprarme ropa nueva si por la noche me la quitarás a los tirones! –gritó sin poder contenerse más.

Ryoma se quedó boquiabierto y sonrojado hasta las raíces. Algunas de las vendedoras giraron sus rostros para mirarlos, estupefactas, e Izumi empezó a hiperventilar a causa del desahogo y del bochorno inmediatamente posterior al caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Al verlo en ese estado, Ryoma olvidó su propio desconcierto y se acercó a él para calmarlo. Lo tomó gentilmente de los hombros y con voz aún más dulce, le preguntó:

-¿Es tan malo que quiera mimarte un poco?

Ahora Izumi lo miró con asombro. ¿Mimarlo? ¿De eso se trataba? Al percatarse del detalle, se sintió emocionado y confuso a la vez.

Lo cierto es que la relación era muy reciente y todavía tenían que aprender a interpretar debidamente las intenciones del otro. Ryoma, su adorado y gentil Ryoma, lejos de pretender vestirlo como si fuese un muñeco, todo lo que quería era mostrarse atento con él, obsequiarlo, hacerlo sentir especial.

Al vislumbrar por fin aquello que debería haber sido más obvio ante sus inexpertos ojos, se sintió más avergonzado que antes.

-Lo siento –musitó apenado.

Ryoma sonrió con alivio al notar que el daño no había sido demasiado grave.

-Yo también lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te estabas cansando –dijo, ya que al igual que él se esforzaba por comprenderlo-. Tienes razón –concedió-, para qué preocuparse tanto por la textura de una prenda si cuando llegue la noche sólo querré tocarte la piel.

Izumi se ruborizó intensamente, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Intercambiaron durante unos segundos en silencio, cómplices, y luego decidieron partir al apartamento del actor para liberar en la cama las emociones que el entredicho les había generado.

Una vez afuera de la tienda Ryoma condujo a su novio hasta el automóvil y le abrió la puerta del acompañante para que se acomode, pero antes de ingresar compuso un gesto de galán olvidadizo.

-Ahora vuelvo –informó.

Izumi lo vio regresar a la tienda con interrogativa mirada y pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin el sujeto asomó la cabeza entre la gente que iba y venía, cruzó la calle y se metió en el vehículo. Y por supuesto, cargaba consigo una veintena de bolsas que acomodó en los asientos traseros.

-¡Ryoma! –protestó Izumi.

-Lo sé, lo sé –lo tranquilizó él con ademán apaciguador-. ¿No puede un novio amante fantasear con mil formas diferentes de desvestir a su enamorado? –indagó con tono sugerente-. Porque reconozcamos que en casa no tienes tanto vestuario para hacerlo.

Al principio Izumi lo miró ceñudo, disgustado, pero al final suspiró con resignación. En el trayecto de regreso, sin embargo, no pudo menos que distraerse con imágenes y más imágenes donde las formas y posibilidades de perder la ropa en manos de su actor favorito lo llenaron de motivadoras expectativas. Para eso sí que daba gusto vestirse.


End file.
